epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/Literature vs History 1: Harry Potter vs Harry Houdini
GraviThy presents... the premiere Literature vs History! This was written a bit over a month ago and was saving up until after we completed writing a few more. But then I was like, "No." so we're posting this! Thanks to the people who I may or may not have forgot who read this beforehand and bloated my obese ego with their kind words <3 and special thanks goes to the person we ripped off but not really for the amazing cover and logo. Also, rest in peace Alan Rickman, you were cut from the battle because I want to use you in your own in the future :'( Remember, this is a partnership series, between ThyNotShallRap and I <3 Rapper Colors Harry is this color Harry is this color Ron is this speaking cameo Beat Starts at 0:37 Lyrics Houdini Ah! Ladies and gentlemen, from the far corners of the earth draw near, And witness a hormonal orphan make his fame disappear in three years I’m a living legend six feet below, while you spit flows, deader than a Dumble-doornail “Muggles” befuddle this circus troupe, putting owls extinct with the invention of e-mail But to horrors like Divergent and Twilight galore is the legacy that your series is leading. While I’m popping out cans smaller than the ones your fans sit on when they’re reading! Potter Oh, that verse ended faster than your acting career Can’t forget your marriage, if we’re talking things that disappear I’ll be making so many points, the House Cup is surely mine, Spitting rhymes so bright it’s like they’re Hermione’s mind My flows aren’t dead; but they sure pack a punch, I seen slippery frogs; when I got chocolate for lunch Houdini Your parents are dead, so who packs it for you I wonder? I got bigger balls than this child, even when I’m thirty degrees under! Potter He’s recipe for disaster! Ugh...I’ll supply the bile Now make like your colleagues, and entertain this “child” Houdini You got a devil’s tongue, boy, spit Snape’s snake outta your mouth fool! You have no protection against my killer curses, there’s no one left to love you! Potter You can piss off with Blaine mate, Hey calm down a bit Ron This fellow’s more dry than your bloody front lawn! Houdini Even when I’m fucking London I’ll put a cap on any of your hat tricks While the floating nuts you bust take after your relationship status! You got a spell for repair but it appears Cho’s heart ain’t a breeze, And your childhood abuse is less than noticed than the pin in my sleeve! Potter Such failure to your image, did the History Channel write your lyrics? Get your act together Weiss guy, I got a closet with more spirit Trapped in the chaos of a seance, while I got a prequel coming up You’re dead, Ehrich… You can feel it in your gut. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT LIT..... *the logo is hit with a spell and it spins around* ERATURE VERSUS HISTORYYYYY ' ' Poll Who Won? Harry Houdini Harry Potter Hint for Next Battle Category:Blog posts